User blog:YoSoyAri/Just Dance Remake
NOTE 1: This is a fanmade game, so nothing of this is real. NOTE 2: You can't use any image without my permission (you can use if you request the image). NOTE 3: I accept all the requests, but not in excess. PLEASE! NOTE 4: See and Fun! ;) ''Just Dance Remake ''is a fanmade game that will be released in October 13th. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 'available for all the consoles, such as: * "'Dance Party"' '(new generation)/"Just Dance"' '(old generation) mode, you can dance all the songs in the main tracklists, and the old generation had DLC's. * "Sweat and Playlists" (new generation)/"Just Sweat"' '(old generation) mode, to costumize workouts sessions. * "World Video Challenge" (new generation)/"Just Community" (old generation) mode, you can dance with all the dancers of the World. * "JDTV", you can save your videos or see videos of other dancers in the World, you can put Like, Love or Dislike. * "Showtime" (new generation)/"Just Costume" (old generation), you have the control of the background of the song, with special effects. * "Just Dance Unlimited" (new generation)/"Just DLC's" (old generation), downloadable content in both generations, like packs, mash-ups, alternative dances or new songs (only one for month) * "Party Master Mode" (only for new generation), you need one or more dancers and a DJ for select the dances, and combine the original songs for new dances. * Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance 'and '''World Dance Floor '(only for old generation) are all returning features. Tracklist ('''R) = The song has a remake (about the colors of the dancer or style of the background). (A') = The routine is an alternative routine, but in this game appears like a classic routine. ('E) = It's an exclusive song. (RE) = One dancer or more from previous games (Just Dance series) is used in the routine. Mash-Ups Party Master Mode Dance Quests (UNLOCK) = It's an unlockable song. (DLC) = It's a DLC. (S''') = It's a special quest. Unlockables Songs DLC's PLEASE DON'T REQUEST SONGS FOR DLC'S, I have all planned. (FDLC) = It's a free DLC Avatars '''Thanks to JustMathDance! Request If you want a Song (for the main tracklist) Song: '(Main series) '''Remake?: '(Yes or No) If you want a Mash-Up 'Song: '(Must be a song in the main tracklist) '''Icon Dancer: Theme: Background Color: '''(Any color) If you want a Dance Quest '''Name: Songs: '(Only three songs) '''Colours: '(Only two colors) If you want a Party Master Mode 'Song: '(Must be a song in the main tracklist) 'Colour: '(Only one color, any color; no white and black color) If you want an Unlockable Song '''Song: Artist: 'Image of the Dancer (s): ' 'Background: ' 'Recolored Dancer?: '(Yes or no) What is your favorite song? What is your favorite song? Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna What's My Name by Rihanna ft. Drake Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson Shake It Off by Taylow Swift Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry Sugar by Maroon 5 See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding Hello by Adele Category:Blog posts